The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Pulmonaria, of the family Boraginaceae, which originated as a cross between a patented Pulmonaria xe2x80x98Victorian Broochxe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,234 (seed parent) and an unknown pollen parent. This is known to be an outcross because Pulmonaria does not normally self-pollinate. As the instant plant and its parent plants are of hybrid origin, no species designation is assigned.
This new Pulmonaria is the result of a controlled cross of the aforementioned plants at Terra Nova Nurseries, Inc., in Canby, Oreg. This hybrid was selected from a large selection of seedlings. Seed parent plants were retained to observe habit and to compare with the instant plant. The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Dark, thick leaves with good silver spotting.
2. Compact, round habit when in bloom.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.